narutofandomcom-20200223-history
White Past: Hidden Ambition
is episode 17 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis This episode began with Naruto's chakra raging around him wildly. Haku remarks that chakra usually couldn't be seen, yet it was clearly visible. Naruto, still angered by the death of Sasuke, had broken the seal that kept the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra in place. Naruto rushed at Haku wildly, in an attempt to avenge his teammate. Twice Haku attempted to kill Naruto with throwing needles, but on both occasions, Naruto used the Nine-Tails' chakra to push the needles out, and heal himself. Finally, Naruto rushed at Haku, and broke the mirror Haku was hiding in. Haku then appeared from a shard of the broken mirror, in an attempt to end the battle, but Naruto quickly dodged. When Haku tried to return to a mirror, Naruto grabbed hold of his arm. Meanwhile, the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi continued. Kakashi sensed that the seal for the Nine-Tails had weakened. He decided to end the battle quickly. Zabuza was curious as to how Kakashi would do that when he couldn't find Zabuza. Kakashi's only response to this was to pull out a scroll. Naruto, having grabbed Haku's arm, delivered a powerful punch, sending Haku through one of the mirrors and, through that process, destroying them all. Naruto rushed at Haku again, ready to deliver another enormous punch, but, at that moment, Haku's mask came off, to reveal the boy he had met in the forest. This caused Naruto to pause in his attack. Haku asked Naruto to kill him, because he was no longer useful to Zabuza, calling himself nothing more than a broken tool. Haku then went on to explain his past; about how he was born in a small village, and how his parents dearly loved him. However, during that time, anyone with a Kekkei Genkai, a bloodline trait, was feared. When Haku was a small boy, he discovered that he had inherited one from his mother. Unfortunately, his father discovered this, and killed Haku's mother. Just as Haku's father was about to kill him too, Haku tapped into his unknown powers and killed his father. A little while after that day, Zabuza found Haku, and took him with him to train him in the most advanced ninja skills. Kakashi finally used the scroll he had pulled out earlier to use the Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique on Zabuza in order to track him. Kakashi revealed that, even though he could not see or hear Zabuza, he would be able to follow his scent. He also revealed that, earlier, he had let Zabuza cut him so that Zabuza would be covered in his blood, and therefore easier to track. Kakashi then said he would introduce Zabuza to his one and only original technique: the Lightning Cutter. Haku kept asking Naruto to kill him. After some time, Naruto finally agreed, but not before saying that, had they met in some other way, they could have been friends. Haku thanked him, after which Naruto charged at him with his Kunai knife. Just as Naruto was about to attack, Haku sensed Zabuza was in danger.